Bloody Murderer
by NekoRikaChan
Summary: Petunia was just a normal girl who had OCD. But something terrible happend!. She just wanted to go into the bathroom and leave it again, but there is something that is holding her back from going and now she is a freaking murderer who gives sacrifices to a monster who is hungry. But the craziest thing is...she's enjoying the killing...stealed OC :3


**Author's** **Note  
I will borrow some OC or just one.I will borrow Twitch from Flipped Out Soldier, I hope she didn't get angry at me I am really sorry FOS! I just like this bunny and he suits in this story for to well T.T But also my OC's will appear in the chapters! so enjoy. :3 I am still sorry for grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own HTF or Twitch. HTF belongs to Mondo Media and Twitch to Flipped Out Soldier! **

* * *

It was again a sunny day in Happy Tree Town, everyone had something to do. The most of them were just shopping with they friend's or were doing other things. Petunia does what she always does, cleaning something until it shines. She just hates dirt and smelly things like fouled bananas or sweaty socks. She also hates her disorder, it just makes her clean everything that got in her way.

Petunia was finished with her cleaning and sighes. She lookes at the clock to find it standing on 15 o'clock. _Knock Knock._ ,,Coming!", yelled Petunia as she runs to the door opening it. There was Flaky, the red porcupine girl who was standing in front of the door, blushing as she always does. She wears a yellow summerdress with red little bows at the end and simply brown sandals with white socks. Her red long spikey hair down and still with dandruff in it. She smiles cutely at Petunia with this big red rubyeyes from her.

,,H-how are you P-Petunia?", asked Flaky.

Petunia, still shocked from the dress she is wearing because she usally wears tomboyish clothes, giggled and huged Flaky but just slightly because of her quills. She smiled with glee at Flaky and said :,,Awww Flaky your'e sooo cute I wanna take you home for eva! Oh I'm fine how are you Flakes?".

,,I'm fine t-too I just w-wanted to ask I-If you want to go to o-our picnic with Flippy,Toothy,Lammy,S-Splendid and your sister Saria?", tells Flaky her who agress the next second.,,Yeah sure Flaky!", said Petunia as she takes her hand and runs in front of her house. They were going to the park and saw everyone sitting around the picnictable and were speaking of something.

,,H-Hey everyone I bought Petunia a-along i-it isn't bothering you or?", asked Flaky as everybody stoped  
talking and looks to Flaky and Petunia. They don't have what against it tough Saria runs to her sis and huged her and asked her why she didn't came earlier.,,I had to clean my house and myself about the third time!", yelled Petunia at her sister who slowly backed away from Petunia. Petunia, now with wide saphire blue eyes, was staring at her sister Saria and apologized for her outburst. Saria just said it was fine she just was in stress.

* * *

The whole group was now eating and laughing about the lame jokes that comes from Toothy. Then Petunia feels something in her stomach. _Oh must get to the toilet or I'm goingto burst!. _She quickly runs awayto the girl's room but didn't find it. She searched for now four minutes but doesn't finds anything. _Where is here an fricking toilet?._ Then she found the toilet on the other side of the park. Petunia runs as quick as she can goes to the bathroom and into a toilet. She did what ever she had done and washed her hands. Then there was a sound...it sounded like creaking in empty hallways were all things come back with an echo.

_creeaaaak._ There it was again! Petunia slowly moved to the entrance from the girl's bathroom and wanted to go outside as quickly as po-

_creeeaaaak. shatter. screams_

,,Heh?!", gasps as she was holded back from a hand that was on her leg. She looked to the hand on her leg and then at the face...It had no face...It just had this big mouth...with this sharp big teeth who was shining on her. _Oh god what i-is that THING?! _She quickly tried to kick the monster off her, but with no luck. The monster was moarning and smirking right in front of her eyes.

_aaaaaaaghh...iiiiiinsiiiiideeeess...I neeeed neeeew iiiiinsiiiiideeees briiiiing meeee myyyy meaaal._

,,...W-What?!", stuttered Petunia as she looked at the sharp-like-knifes teeth that was looking at her hungrily. ,,_Iiiiinsiiiiideeeesss briiiiiiiing meeeee neeeew iiiinsiiideees aaaand I doooon't eeeaaaat yooouuuu"_, it said. Petunia slowly noded to the monster who was freeing her from it's form grip. She rubs her legs in pain, that thing was griping her really hard it still hurts.

,,_briiiiiing meeee nooow theeee iiiiiiinsiiiiiiideeeeeesss oooof aaaa deeeeaaaad boooooodyyyyy!",_ it moans and slowly faded. Petunia just didn't know what to do. Should she go outside and kill someone? or should she just keep it as it is right now? _I have to make a decision right now._ She slowly breathed in and out and had choiced to kill someone, even If it's bad she did'nt wants to be eaten by a monster. She think's of a person who she can kill and offer the body as a sacrifice for the monster. _It should be someone who would'nt even be missing If he or she got's killed...Ah! I know who I can kill!._

Petunia walked to her friends and told them that she had to go now. They accept it and then she went to her home. _I need a weapon to do thid job...hmmm which weapon should I use...I know!._ She went to the basement and searched for the weapon. _hmmm where was it again?...it was in the basement that's for sure... I know that it is in the basement I saw it the last month here!._ She looked everything up and down with hope that she is finding it there. _Ahh! there it is!. _It was a long hatchet with silver marking's on the top of it. It reades "Slow Painful Death". This Hatchet was a family treasure that was hidden for 100 years from the world, but she did'nt know why. She slowly reaches for the hatchet that was behind from the boxes and took it in her paws.

_Hmm really heavy maybe the material that was used is silver or something much heavier._ Petunia makes a strike with the hatchet and it slices succesfully the nearby box in two. She giggled and hides the weapon in an backpack that she found on the next box. Petunia then went out off her house and walked to an fancy noble house in the near. She pushed the button and waited._ ,,Coming"_,said a voice in the house that comes down. He or she opened the door and saw Petunia with an cutely smile and giggling. ,, Ahh Honey I knew that you wanted to join the Funky Bear and want party with him~", said the voice flirting. _Disco bear dream that in your fucking dreams you're going to die right now and no one would missing you...hihi. ,,_Yeah Hi Disco your soo right can I come in _cutie~_", said Petunia with honey in her voice and a sexy face that says "_Fuck me until I am melted butter". _Disco bear who smirked took Petunia's hand and runs upstairs.

* * *

She looked around her and finds everywhere beer cans, rotten pizza, dirty panties? and mices, who enjoys the rotten pizza's on the floor. She quickly took her hand from him and hyperventilents(It's false I know) in her paperbag that she always carried with her. Two minutes later she gained selfcontrol and looked at Disco Bear, who took again her hand and went to his bedroom. He striped off his clothes and jumped in the bed and waited for Petunia to strip her clothes off. ,,Co'mon Honey I dont have all day time!", yelled Disco at her.

,,Aww sorry _Sweety _no fucks are giving _today...", _said Petunia as she slowly takes out her hatchet from her backpack and shows it to Disco Bear, who got frightend and wanted to run away. But the fatass walks over his own foot and fall to the floor. Petunia _slowly_ reaches to him and giggled madly at him until she was over him with an creepy smile across her face.

,,No please dont kill me! I will stop flirting with you girls I swear!", he cried as he puts his hands in front of him to protect his face. ,,I'm sorry _honey~_ see ya next morning!", telled Petunia him as she slowly puts the hatchet back for the death swing. ,,Please I won't say anything I swear but please let me go!", sobed Disco bear as he was crawling into a ball.

,,..._pathetic"_, and with that she strikes her hatchet in Disco Bears skull which was then split open in half. The red paint from his skull insides splashed at the nearby wall, which is now an darker colour as before. His lifeless body falls on the front of her and showed her his neck, that was now cuten in half so you could see his insides slowly stopping working and go out of his open neck. Normaly she would now gasping and panting like a maniac because of the blood...but she did'nt do one quicker breath. Instead she was smiling and giggling at the corpse of Disco Bear.

_This isn't enough... _She slowly puts her bloody hatchet, that was still covered a little bit with his brain materials and cuts open his stomach and removed his insides with glee. _W-why do I feel like t-this? Why do I enjoy i-it? I'm I crazy? cannibalistic? a psychopath? W-What's happening with m-me?_ She puts his insides in her backpack and goes away from the corpse. She went to the toilet where she meeted the monster and goes inside of it.

,,_diiiid yooouuu haaaveeee myyyyy meeaalll?", _asked the thing as he or she stands behind her. She puts the remains of Disco Bear on the floor and did'nt say a word. ,,_hmmmm meeeaaalll myyyy meeeaaall iiiiis fiiiinaaaalyyyy heeereeee!", _said it and begins to eat the insides from Disco Bear. Petunia looked away, even If she did'nt hyperventilents(still false) she can't see it how the monster eats the organs of someone. The only thing she heard was munching and sucking.

_ . . .burp_

Then from that she looked again at the monster. His or her teeth were now red and sticky. The thing...had now eyes...glowing red demon eyes were looking straight at Petunia with hunger in his or her eyes. She could now see that he or she had dark yellow fur with hints of green, because he or she must had ripped out his or her fur.

,,That was a great meal thanks...but you still must bring me this little meals so I can be my old form again...hehehe", it cackles and faded again in front of her eyes. ,,_bring me meal exact at the same time tomorrow!"_, said the monsters voice before fading in the winds.

* * *

**Hehe I know who it is. But did you? Again sorry for grammar mistakes and sorry FOS!. Twitch is just  
perfect for this role in my story :)  
*****dodges knife* ok see ya! oh! and don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
